Target
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Roy Mustang siempre había admirado a su Teniente por sus capacidades en el campo de batalla, lo que nunca pensó fue que terminaría admirándola de aquella manera. Capítulo único. Royai!


awww siento algo de nostalgia al regresar a la sección (T-T)/ pero bueno, después de casi mil años regresé, trayendo algo nuevo, espero les guste.

_**Fullmetal Alquemist (C) Hiromu Arakawa. **_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que a su Teniente no le gustaba el hecho de asesinar personas con sus armas, disfrutaba de disparar a blancos en el área de práctica del cuartel y no podía negar el hecho que siempre admiró la puntería tan exacta de la mujer, apreciada muy de cerca por él, una vez en Ishbal, otras en su propia oficina tras negarse a terminar su trabajo a tiempo. Pero en el momento en que el Teniente General Grumman luego de uno de sus tantos encuentros con el tablero de Ajedrez y de una propuesta bastante tentadora de parte del también abuelo de su subordinada, su opinión respecto a la afición de la mujer cambió completamente.

El viejo mañoso le había arrastrado al área de práctica de los francotiradores, en donde, una morena de cabello ondulado y la rubia de ojos claros se encontraban recostadas en el piso de madera concentradas completamente en sus blancos a distancia.

Y comprendió por que aquel hombre se perdía tan a menudo por esa parte del cuartel.

Ambas se habían sacado la pesada chaqueta del uniforme quedando con las ajustadas blusas.

Miró como en busca de una mejor postura, Riza movía sus piernas y su pecho quedando levantados del piso, dándole inconscientemente un aire letalmente sensual.

Giró su cabeza en busca del hombre, encontrándose con que el muy perverso se encontraba aproximándose discretamente al lugar de la morena, con la sonrisa más ladina que jamás pudo imaginarle al viejo buenachón de Grumman.

-**Becca!**-Gritó mientras le palmeaba el trasero enérgicamente.

Escuchó a la mujer gritar y como el tiro se le escapaba.

Giró nuevamente la cabeza y esta vez se sorprendió al ser observado profundamente por los ojos ámbares de Riza, recordando lo sensual que se veía tirada en el piso de aquella manera tan provocativa, y ahora mirándole como si fuera su próximo blanco.

El pensamiento lo excitó.

Reconsideraría la propuesta de Grumman, respecto a Riza.

De pronto se sintió mareado y las piernas le temblaron al verla en cámara lenta poniéndose de pie, mientras soltaba el cabello ahora largo, y caminaba en su dirección con aires de Diosa.

Cerró los ojos algo embriagado con las imágenes que sucedían en su cabeza, para abrirlos y mirar el blanquísimo techo y la luz deslumbrante de la habitación que reconoció como la enfermería del cuartel gracias a los aparatos que se encontraban allí.

Algo mareado, buscó a su Teniente y los demás que estaban en el área de prácticas, encontrándose únicamente con la cara preocupada del Teniente General Grumman,

-**Muchacho, casi no la cuentas.**-le dijo entre Risas.

-**Eh...-**

-**Cuando sorprendí a Becca, se le safó la bala y te pegó en una pierna.**

-**Ah... **-cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió.

-**Luego te quedaste quieto, sin decir nada, empezaste a sangrar por la nariz y caíste inconsciente. El Doctor dijo que te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre. **-resumió Grumman antes de ponerse de pie para irse.- **Espero que te recuperes pronto, para que volvamos a ver a las chicas otra vez, pervertido.**-le escuchó reír desde el pasillo.

Se espantó ante la idea de volver a recibir un tiro. No volvería a ir con Grumman.

Dos semanas después el Coronel por alguna extraña razón le había comunicado a su Teniente que necesitaba supervisar sus prácticas, con la excusa de informarse de su desempeño.

Se imaginó como se vería su Teniente practicando su puntería sin esos molestos pantalones azules.

Sonrió picarón

-**Teniente, ¿le molestaría si alguna vez la acompaño a practicar fuera del cuartel?**

-**Si, ¿por qué no?**-

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Espero que les haya robado aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa del rostro.

Nos vemos próximamente (no te olvides bruja!!)

_**By:**_

_**Lady Scorpio **_


End file.
